


Rekindled Light

by ElioAmari



Series: We Can Be Heroes [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (I Promise it's not too violent), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Ghost Abuse, I don't know what to tag anymore., Improper Use of Light, Kaiden's past catches up to him, Lightless Guardian (Destiny), Maybe he finds his Light?, Torture, some wholesome content too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Everyone has a past, Kaiden is no different. When the Lightless Hunter gets kidnapped he figures it's time to finally join his Ghost in the embrace of the Traveler. However, he's not as alone as he thinks.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Kaiden Kellas/Lucinia Ren
Series: We Can Be Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107635
Kudos: 10





	1. Lying in Wait

Kaiden Kellas woke up early one morning wrapped in the arms of his girlfriend, Lucinia Ren. The raindrops tapping against the outside of the window created a calming sound, filling the room with peaceful comfort. It was so perfect and warm, he never wanted to leave. He snuggled against Lucinia under the thick blankets and tried to savor the last few minutes he had before he definitely had to get up. The Lightless Hunter had a job to do today so he slid out of the bed, grabbed a pair of pants, and left the bedroom as quietly as possible.

He made his way out to the kitchen and grabbed a pan. It had been difficult for him to go from eating here and there every few days to needing to eat 2-3 meals a day. Losing one’s Light comes with a lot of strange side effects. Given that he literally knew no other way of living, it had been a difficult adjustment.

An alarm woke Lucinia up as she too had somewhere to be today. The lilac-haired Awoken slowly shuffled out to the kitchen and hugged Kaiden from behind. She wrapped her warm body around him allowing her soft, purple hands to rest lightly on his fair skinned stomach. Delicately tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles, she gently warmed him with her Light. Kaiden closed his eyes and hummed blissfully at the sensation.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He greeted her with a smile that she couldn’t quite see from where she was pressed against his back, but she could hear it in his voice regardless. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did. I needed it, too. It has been a while since I have had a good night's sleep.” She responded.

“I told you to drop by more often, even if I’m not here. My bed’s always open to you.”

“I know. I wish I could be here all the time.” She snuggled her face in between his shoulder blades. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together lately due to everything that's been going on with the Darkness and Kaiden's typical work schedule at the restaurant. Their relationship was strong, there was no worry of feelings fading, however they simply wished to be together more.

He continued to cook breakfast for the two of them: Peppered bacon and swiss cheese omelets, avocado toast, and a side of hashbrowns for Lucinia because they're here favorite. She made tea and set the table for them while he wrapped up. They worked together in perfect harmony, as per usual, and quickly sat together and ate. They didn't speak and instead simply enjoyed each other’s company paired with the sound of falling rain from outside. They were the type of people who found solace in silence, who grew closer through wordless exchanges. Simply being near one another was a romantic gesture in and of itself.

“You said you were going out today, right?” Lucinia asked as she set her fork down and looked up into his soft, mossy green eyes.

“Yeah, going to the Cosmodrome on a resource hunt. It’s boring but it pays well and gets me out in the field again. So that’s something…” Kaiden trailed off as an air of despondency encircled him. He poked at what was left the food on his plate and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m happy for you, Kai. I know it has been difficult without Baldur but... Well, I am sure one day it will become easier for you.” Lucinia reached over and placed her hand on his. She didn’t know what it was like to lose her Ghost and hoped she would never find out. Watching him suffer and knowing there was nothing she could do to help was very hard for her. She hated to see him in so much pain. He nodded his head and attempted to lighten the mood with a gentle half-smile in her direction.

“So tell me about this new mission of yours.” He inquired, effectively turning the subject away from his Lightlessness.

“Crow needs some assistance in regards to suspicious dreams he has been having. He asked Elika and I to come along. I am sure it is nothing dangerous but it is interesting, I am quite curious to learn more. It should not take more than a couple of days.”

“Sounds like fun. You’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back. Give Elika and Crow my regards.” Kaiden stood up and reached over to grab her empty plate, planting a kiss on her forehead as he did so.

Kaiden did the dishes before the met up in the bedroom to get ready for their missions. Once they were ready they said their farewells with plenty of hugs and kisses before making their way off to their respective destinations.

* * *

He arrived in the Cosmodrome a few hours later and landed near the Forgotten Shore. He carried two weapons with him and a messenger bag for his other necessities since without a Ghost he doesn't possess the ability to trasmat anything or himself. Everything had to be done the old fashioned way, which he was adjusting to slowly. The former Hunter was an expert marksman in his glory days so he made sure to bring his best sniper rifle along with him. It was an older model Borealis, adorned with plenty of scrapes and gashes on it’s frame, but it had seen him through a lot of hard times. In case he had to get in close he also brought a Breachlight sidearm, which was a gift from Lucinia.

In his bag he had rations and water in case he got stuck somewhere. He was able to dig in there and find a couple of his favorite chocolate bars, which Lucinia must have snuck in. At the bottom were two books which he and Lucy promised each other they’d read on their missions then discuss when they got back together. He also carried an old Dark Age radio for communication. Without a Ghost things like making a simple call seemed impossibly difficult.

Kaiden ran into a few New Lights while he walked around the Cosmodrome. Hiding his lack of Light from them, he did his best to assist in their endeavors as a veteran Guardian. Luckily for him their Ghosts were all kind enough to keep his Lightlessness to themselves. He wasn't in the mood for the pity most people felt when they heard, anyway. They usually tried to hide it but it was clear that they felt sorry for him and he hated that. He still had his skill, still had his wit, and still had his knowledge. Yet, to some, he was just some sob story. Biding farewell to a newly reborn Hunter, he continued moving through the Cosmodrome looking for resources.

His search eventually led him to a small grove of Spinmetal Leaves. He knelt down on one knee and started picking them carefully, being sure to avoid their sharp edges as he placed them carefully in a spare sack he held. The evening sky glowed in shades of purple and orange. It made a gorgeous backdrop for the gathering of resources, which was otherwise a dull activity. Kaiden began humming a song that had been stuck in his head which made him slightly unaware of his surroundings. He didn’t even hear the man approaching him and was startled by the clearing of a throat to his left.

“‘Scuse me.” The man spoke in a low, deep drawl. Kaiden jolted up straight, turning to the man with wide, frightened eyes.

“Can I help you?” He asked the man, who he now realized was a Titan.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Kaiden Kellas, would ya?”

“Who’s asking?” Kaiden slowly reached down into his bag and gripped his sidearm. Not a very inconspicuous way of arming oneself but there weren’t many other options. The man moved in close to him, backing him up into a concrete wall.

“My name don’t matter, but I’m sure the name Corvus does.” The former Hunter froze as soon as the name crossed the Titan’s lips. Corvus was a name he hadn’t heard in awhile. He was an old gang leader from back in Kaiden’s less reputable days. He let out a deep, discontented sigh upon the realization that his past had finally caught up with him.

Before Kaiden could pull the gun out of his bag the Titan shoulder charged him through the concrete wall. He then lunged forward and pinned Kaiden to the ground on his back. With the Titan’s weight on him, Kaiden could feel at least one broken rib. Every breath he gasped for was agony. The Titan looked Kaiden over for a moment before releasing his hands from where they were pinned at his sides.

“You ain’t got no Light, do ya?” The Titan rasped out a cackle before shaking his head. “That actually makes this more fun Mr. Kellas. Be seein' you.” Kaiden attempted to move but was cut off by a swift punch square to the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Kaiden’s eyes flickered open and he found himself in an unfamiliar room. Three of the walls surrounding him were concrete and damp, moss covering whole portions of them. The wall directly in front of him was actually a mirror. Could be two-way, but he wasn’t sure. His field knowledge led him to believe he was somewhere underground, probably in the EDZ.

He tried to move but quickly realized he was tied to a chair. His arms were bound around his wrists and around his elbows, stuck to the arms of the chair on either side of him. His legs were similarly bound to the legs of the chair, once around the ankle and once right under the knee. There was no way he could possibly get out of these bindings and at that he began to panic. He tasted iron in his mouth and looked up at the mirror, seeing now that his nose was clearly broken. Blood coated his upper lip from the injury. He also saw that had been stripped down to his boxer-briefs and that all his gear was piled haphazardly in the corner of the room. _So this is how I die_ he thought to himself, pissed that he didn’t get to go out like a Guardian.

Suddenly he could hear heavy footsteps approaching and what sounded like arguing. There was a deep voice that spoke in a low drawl, clearly the Titan that nabbed him, and a softer, smaller voice. Maybe a Ghost?

“Hey, he’s awake!” The Titan burst into the room, his Ghost in tow. “Now we can get down to business.” He clapped his hands together excitedly. Kaiden scoffed at this, finding himself speechless in opposition to his usual cocksure attitude. He guessed he had nothing to say in the face of death after all.

“Please, just let him go. You don’t have to do this.” His Ghost pleaded with him. He looked up at her with ire in his eyes before punching her with all his might, sending her flying into the wall before dropping to the floor with a loud _thunk_. She cried out as she hit the ground and Kaiden flinched in anger.

“I’ll do whatever I want and you will shut the fuck up about it! Now get up an’ help me or get lost.” He shouted, now standing over his Ghost who helplessly laid on the floor. She ascended into the air shakily and hovered behind the Titan, who now looked to Kaiden. “Annoying little brat, this one. She’s always tryin’ to get me to go straight, as if I’d ever do that. Lemme guess, you killed yours because it was annoying, no?”

“I didn’t kill Baldur.” Kaiden seethed through gritted teeth.

“Really? Given what Corvus told me I figured you to be the Ghost killin’ type.” The Titan sat down in a chair across from Kaiden and held his hand out, palm up. After a moment of hesitation from his Ghost, a scalpel transmatted into his open hand. “So what did happen to your Ghost, then? ‘Cause I ain’t heard nothin’ about you losin’ your Light. Must have been a hush-hush affair.”

“None of your _fucking_ business.” Kaiden spit blood out at the man which splattered across his breastplate.

“So it’s like that, huh? We’ll see how long you keep that attitude up, kiddo.” The Titan stood up and placed his hand on the back of the chair next to Kaiden’s neck. He reached the scalpel up to Kaiden’s face when his Ghost spoke up again.

“He’s wanted dead or alive by Corvus, you don’t have to torture him. Please.” Her voice was soft and sincere as she pleaded with the Guardian. He slowly turned his head to look at her, causing her to flinch before darting away to the other side of the room.

“I’ll do whatever I want, you little bitch.” With that he quickly sliced across Kaiden’s chest with force, eliciting a pained grunt from the former Hunter. He could feel the thick, wet heat of his own blood trailing down his abdomen as he leaned his head back, trying not to scream. “That includes cuttin’ him a bit before I turn his corpse over to Corvus. Keep your yap shut or your next.”

Kaiden kept his head rolled backwards, thinking that if he didn't look at it that the wound wouldn't be as bad as it felt. Plus he figured there was no use in giving this Titan the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. Kaiden refused to go out screaming, so he did his best to simply push the pain out of his mind.

The Titan’s little torture session went on for hours. He cut into Kaiden a handful of times with the scalpel, mainly on his face which the man said was “too pretty”. He also stabbed the small blade into his left thigh a few times before eventually taking a Solar hammer to it, shattering his femur. A smaller hammer was used on a few of his fingers before fingernails started getting pulled out. The Titan retraced a couple of self-harm scars on Kaiden’s forearms with his own knife before wailing on his face and body with his bare fists.

Tears streamed down Kaiden’s temples and into his hairline as he rolled his head back, gritting his teeth through the pain of it all. Kaiden flooded his thoughts with all the things he was going to miss in life. Warm sunlight kissing his skin, the taste of dark chocolate, Lucinia’s smile, the way she bites her lip when she’s deep in thought, her lidded eyes glowing through the darkness of his bedroom. Lucinia in general, really. He had to start thinking of something else when she popped into his mind because he wanted to sob every time he thought about how her face would look when she heard what happened to him.

He’d miss his friends too and felt particularly bad about leaving Elika like this. He had so much he wanted to say to her. There were so many things he’d never get to apologize for. He began to wonder if he’d be remembered for who he was before he lost his mind, for who he was while his mind was gone, or for who he was now as a Lightless Guardian? He supposed it didn’t really matter in the long run. Maybe he’d see Baldur on the other side.

He snapped back to reality when he heard the door to the room close. Upon lifting his head he realized the Titan was gone. He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. His ribs still ached. He figured he might have a punctured lung given that he still tasted blood in his mouth with every wheeze and cough, yet his broken nose stopped bleeding long ago. Another tear helplessly fell from his eye, stinging as it passed over the cuts on his face.

“I’m sorry this is happening.” A soft voice spoke up. The Ghost swirled around in front of his face, looking at him with utter despair. Her sky blue shell was chipped and cracked from abuse, clearly in need of repair and a kind touch. Kaiden coughed as he tried to speak and blood splattered onto her. She didn’t flinch and instead moved closer to his face, allowing him to feel the warmth of her Light. “I wish I could help you.”

“It’s not your fault.” His voice cracked through a wheeze. It seemed speaking at all was excruciating. Every part of his body hurt but in the Ghost’s presence the pain seemed to lessen. She turned quickly to the side, staring at the door for a moment before snapping back to look Kaiden in the eyes.

“He’s coming back. Give me a name, any name. I can make a call. Just say it.” She was panicking now, speaking quickly as she leaned closer to his mouth allowing for him to whisper.

“L-Lucinia… Ren.” The words barely escaped his lips before he grimaced in pain. She nodded and disappeared just before the Titan pushed into the room.

He walked back over to the chair in front of Kaiden and wrapped his thick fingers around Kaiden’s jaw. He jerked Kaiden’s face upwards, drawing a hiss out of him. “Looks like I gotta wrap it up, partner. Got other places to be. Guess it’s your lucky day.” He released Kaiden’s face and sat down. “Ain’t gonna make it quick though. I’m thinkin’... Internal hemorrhage. Maybe brain hemmorage? Now I gotta think it over a minute, you just sit tight, ‘k?”

He stood up with a heinous cackle and walked over to a small table he had been using for his instruments of torture. Seconds turned into minutes while the Titan stood over his tools. He’d pick a blade up then drop it, grip a hammer’s handle then set it down, just thinking about how to end Kaiden’s life. The Titan’s Ghost may have tried to contact Lucinia but Kaiden knew she couldn’t possibly get here in time. Hopefully she would find the body before someone else did, at least.

As the minutes passed, the only sound that could be heard in this little room was Kaiden’s slow, pained wheezing. Every breath was becoming more difficult than the last. At this rate he would die before the Titan made his mind up on how to kill him. He chuckled to himself about the irony of that until he felt something unexpected. It was Light, but not just anyone’s Light. His eyes opened wide as he heard the sound of a Dawnblade being unsheathed.

A flaming burst crashed through the door leading in to the small torture chamber. There, standing before his eyes in all her glory was Lucinia Ren. She took a moment to look Kaiden over while Solar flames wreathed her body. The Titan found himself standing there dumfounded, caught completely off guard by the Warlock's unexpected entrance. Lucinia turned to him as the sorrowful look in her eye quickly turned to one of pure fury.

The Titan clenched his fists and Arc energy began jolting through his body, arcing around his fists as he prepared to lunge at Lucinia. She didn’t give him the time to do so and before he realized what had happened she ran him through with the flaming blade in her hand. The sound she made as she pushed it further into the Titan’s abdomen was guttural and full of rage, something Kaiden had never heard before in his life. The Titan grasped at her robes, leaning back briefly with a look of utter surprise in his eyes as his body slowly disintegrated into ash.

She extinguished the flames of her sword and rushed over to Kaiden. He couldn’t quite hear her anymore, it sounded muffled and far away. Her face was wet with tears as she tried to assess his wounds, no doubt in a desperate attempt to save him. She hastily cut the bindings, allowing his limp body to relax. Kaiden smiled, happy to see her one last time, and reached up to touch her face weakly. Doing so left streaks of crimson along down her beautifully luminous face. His eyelids grew heavy just as the Ghost appeared in front of him. What happened next was hard to explain.

After a small, contained burst of pure Light from the Ghost, Kaiden felt a surge of energy. Nothing had changed, he was still in pain and it seemed like nothing had been healed but at the same time he felt able to keep his eyes open for a few more minutes. It was as if she breathed life into him which was an odd feeling, like being given an adrenaline. Just as the burst ended Lucinia screamed and grabbed the Ghost. He watched as her eyes turned dark black and the room grew ice cold. Kaiden could see every shaky breath as it left his body in a puff of white smoke.

Lucinia’s rimy hands gripped tightly onto the Ghost, covering it’s entire shell in a thick layer of ice. Kaiden barely recognized the look on Lucinia’s face but he could tell it was angry, twisted, and hurting.

“Drop her, Lucy. Please.” Kaiden coughed, his voice weak.

“It’s trying to revive him.” Her voice sounded like an echo of itself. He looked to the mirror behind her and noticed ice forming across it.

“No, she helped me.” His head began growing heavy again, the pain of his injuries became overwhelming. “Please, don’t… hurt her.”

It was unclear which “her” he meant, the Ghost or Lucinia. Maybe it was both. He didn’t want the Ghost to die but something in him was frightened for Lucinia as well. He knew first hand what the Darkness can do to a Guardian. She stood there for a few moments, thinking over the situation, before eventually dropping the Ghost to the floor. Some of the ice chipped off of her on impact but she wasn’t yet able to move or speak.

Lucinia’s eyes returned to normal and she gasped, breaking the chill that had overtaken the room. Kaiden lost consciousness and Lucinia picked him up before having her Ghost transmat his gear to her ship. She hesitantly picked the frozen Ghost up off the floor before leaving. He briefly regained consciousness on Lucinia’s ship and groggily looked around at his surroundings. The Ghost had finally thawed and Lucinia was arguing with her quietly. Eventually she allowed the Ghost to approach Kaiden. She gave him another jolt of Light, no doubt prolonging his life, before he drifted off again.

* * *

Over the next few days he recalled only key moments while slipping in and out of consciousness in the hospital. Lucinia and the Ghost never seemed to leave his side. A few friends stopped by, including Elika. He even remembered seeing Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey there at one point. Everything was a bit of a blur until he woke up in his own bed about a week after the incident.

He instinctively tried to get up, only to groan at the agonizing pain that came along with any movement. He heard footsteps coming from the kitchen towards his bedroom and instantly recognizing the delicate, light footfall as Lucinia’s.

“Stay still, sweetie.” She said firmly but gently as she entered the room, placing a glass of water on his nightstand before addressing him again. “What do you need, Kai? I can get it.”

“Nothing. I just… when did I get here?” He found speaking to be a lot easier than it was the last time he attempted it. So, that was a plus.

“You were discharged to my care. They need space in the hospital for people who are actually hurt, you know.” She jested as she sat on the edge of the bed and brought her hand to rest on Kaiden’s bare chest. He reached up slowly and placed his own hand on top of hers, his overlapping fingers catching the feel of bandages on his skin underneath.

“How bad is it?”

“A lot of broken bones, a punctured lung, a broken nose, lacerations and contusions galore. Heavy internal bleeding, too. I am so lucky to have found you when I did. I do not think you would have lived much longer.” While she detailed the damage, Kaiden reached up with his free hand and touched his face only to realize half of it was covered in bandages.

"Sorry about my face, I know you only dated me for my rugged handsomeness." Kaiden started to chuckle but ended up groaning in pain.

"I do not mind, scars are attractive too." Lucinia flashed a coy grin as she moved her hand, placing it over his heart. "I love you for much more than appearances, anyway. _This_ is more important."

"My rockin’ body? I think that's a big loss for you too, at this point." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. His charming humor was definitely something she found both aggravating and endearing (more the latter than the former, of course).

"No, silly. Your heart." She leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. A single tear streaked over one of her high cheekbones as she sat back upright.

“I love this, too.” He reached up and placed his hand over her heart.

“My heart?” She asked somewhat naively.

“No, your boobs.” She playfully smacked his shoulder, which hurt but he knew he definitely deserved it. “Of course your heart. Your brain, too. And just… well everything about you. I’m so thankful that you saved me, baby.”

“You really should be thanking the Ghost. She saved your life by reaching out to me when she did. We are also lucky I was in the EDZ already. Only took a few minutes to get to you with her help. Any longer and we would not be here like this.” She trailed off, trying not to think of that possible outcome.

“Right, the Ghost. Did she go back to her Guardian?” Kaiden’s eyes lit up in fear as he attempted to sit up again only to fall back down with a grumble.

“No, I didn’t.” The Ghost appeared behind Lucinia.

“Thank the Traveler. I really didn’t want that psycho on my ass again.” Kaiden finally allowed himself to sink back into the pillows on his bed.

“You two should talk. Take two of these when you can, okay?” Lucinia placed a bottle of medication onto his nightstand. She stood up and leaned over Kaiden, planting a tender kiss on his forehead before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Kaiden stared at the Ghost for a moment, unsure of where to begin, and the Ghost awkwardly stared back. In better lighting he could see the damage to her shell more clearly. It was obvious that the abuse she received from the Titan was extensive and had been going on for a long time.

“Hey, come here real quick.” He leaned over to his nightstand with a grunt of pain and opened up the drawer to pull out a clean, undamaged Gilded Shell. “My Ghost never wore this but it was a gift from Commander Zavala so I kept it. You can wear it for now if you want.”

The Ghost’s eye lit up with excitement. “Oh, wow. I don’t know what to say. Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah no one else is using it. Let’s get you out of that old thing.” Kaiden waved his hand, beckoning her to come over to him. She hesitated but eventually glided his way. He reached out to grab hold of her shell and she flinched back with a pained gasp at his touch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, really. I’m just… I’m not used to being touched. Usually when I am it’s… painful.” She paused, looking embarrassed until Kaiden reached out and placed his hand gently underneath her, giving her the opportunity to relax into his hand if she wanted.

“I won’t hurt you. You have my word.” His tone was sincere and after a moment she finally relaxed, falling down heavily into his hand. He pulled out a small tool and used it to gently pop off her current shell. He threw the old thing towards a trashcan in the corner of the room, missing by a long shot. The new shell was secured onto her and Kaiden lifted her up to his face. “All done! You can check it out in that mirror if you want.”

“Wow I feel… This is amazing!” She fluttered excitedly around the bed then over to the mirror to take a look at herself. She was simply stunned by how clean and fancy she looked. She darted back over to Kaiden and lightly snuggled against his cheek. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. By the way, I’m Kaiden Kellas but you can just call me Kai. I never got your name.”

“I don’t have one.” Her demeanor changed, the excitement seemed to melt off of her in a split second.

“That asshole never named you?” He looked at her and she shook her head in response. Kaiden scoffed, not at the Ghost but at her Guardian. _What a piece of work, that guy._ He reached over to take the pills Lucy had left for him before turning back to the Ghost. He had a question for her and there was really no way to ask it without hurting her feelings. He addressed her with a soft, quiet voice that was just above a whisper. “Are you going back to him?”

“No.” She answered firmly and abruptly. “He and I, well… We haven’t been bonded for quite some time. I don’t think he ever knew, he doesn’t die often. I’m not even sure I could resurrect him now, even if I wanted to - _which I don’t_. I’m not sure how bonds work, truthfully. He was my first Guardian. However, his Light was becoming weak over time. Did you see how long it took him to charge his Arc energy when he faced Lucinia? He should have theoretically been able to hit her first there.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Sucks for him but I’m honestly just glad you’re safe now. So, I guess you’re a Guardian-less Ghost, huh?” Kaiden stifled a chuckle in an attempt to spare himself the pain. “I’m a Ghostless Guardian so I guess we make quite the odd pair.”

“About that… Lucinia told me that I should ask you if… Well if I could stay with you. At least until we figure things out.” She spoke meekly, almost afraid to ask anything of him. Years of trauma had made her fearful of even speaking to people, much less asking them for things.

“Yeah, sure. I’d love to have you around.” He reached out to her again and this time she managed to not recoil when he touched her. His fingers softly caressed the side of her new shell as he gazed at her through lidded, groggy eyes. The pain medication was kicking in and he was already half asleep when he said: “You remind me of Baldur.”

“You should get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow.” She nudged against his hand. He gently hooked his finger into the lattice of her new shell and brought her to lay on the pillow next to him. She delighted in the feeling of sleeping on something so soft and warm, next to someone so kind and thoughtful.

Lucinia returned to check in on the two of them. She beamed delightedly at the sight of Kaiden sleeping on his side with his hand laying tenderly on the pillow next to the Ghost, his fingers just barely touching her shell. Kaiden was always very fond of Ghosts and tended to get along better with them than he ever did with people. It made her so happy to them taking to each other so well. She backed out and closed the door quietly, allowing them time to sleep. It had been a long day and they all needed the rest. There would be a lot to try and figure out come tomorrow.


	2. Give In

A cool breeze entered the room from an open window, waking Kaiden Kellas up from a deep slumber. His eyes fluttered open languidly as his body began waking up from head to toe. The first thing he saw as his eyes opened fully was the Ghost he had met before, the one who had belonged to that horrible Titan. Her eye was closed and she was settled on Kaiden’s pillow, resting lightly against his forehead. He sighed with a smile and let his eyes fall closed again; the sense of tranquility that her ambient Light gave off was comforting to him. He missed this feeling, truth be told. The sadness brought on by losing his Light was never about the loss of power or status, but rather because of the loss of his Ghost. Becoming friends with this new Ghost gave him hope. He didn’t know why, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

Eventually he shifted his weight and turned to lay on his back. He took to staring at the ceiling while he attempted to motivate himself to move. The act of shifting from his side to his back alone was painful so he knew standing, followed by walking, was going to be a killer. Part of him wanted to ignore the need to get up but he knew he definitely had to. _He really had to take a piss._

“Oh, you’re awake!” The Ghost floated into the air, looking down at him excitedly.

“How long was I out?” He replied, mouth feeling like it was full of cotton.

“Let’s see… About 13 hours.”

“No wonder I have to pee so bad.” He growled at the pain he felt upon sitting upright. The cuts along his face, chest, arms, and thighs weren’t the issue. Most of the pain radiated from his core where he was brutally beaten. The formerly broken rib hadn’t fully healed yet and the deep bruising brought about by the Titan’s fists slamming into his abdomen had barely faded.

“Careful, Kai.” She said attentively.

“I’ll try… buddy? We really need to come up with a name for you, friend. I really don’t like calling you ‘Ghost’ or whatever random nickname I can come up with on the spot.” He looked at her as he swung his legs out, placing his feet on the cold, concrete floor of his industrial apartment. “Have you thought about it at all?”

“Not really. I guess I was kind of hoping you would come up with something. Aren’t Guardians supposed to name Ghosts?” A sharp pain ran through his chest which wasn’t caused by the physical injuries.

“I’m not _your_ Guardian though, I’m just some Lightless fool who took a homeless Ghost in.” He smiled at her through melancholy eyes. Their situation was pretty grim. Neither of them really had anything to grasp onto despite how much they longed to have each other to lean on.

“You are not a fool. You’ve also been kinder to me in the past few minutes than my Guardian was in the entire 5 years we were together.” She moved in a way that would be akin to a Humanoid straightening their back and standing up tall. “I can come up with something if you don’t want to but… Well, it would mean a lot to me if you named me. Even if you aren’t _my_ Guardian.”

“I’ll think about it, okay? First things first I really gotta use the toilet.” His voice sounded urgent as he forced himself to his feet. He groaned again, remembering that his femur had been replaced by a synthetic one after having been shattered. His entire left leg felt like it was on fire and ice cold at the same time. He got to moving, ignoring the pain as best he could, and limped his way to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door Lucinia came around the corner from the living area.

“Is he up?” She looked to the Ghost.

“Yep, had to pee or something.”

“Ah, yes. I figured as much.” Lucinia smiled kindly at the Ghost, amused by her childlike innocence. The Ghost turned to face the bathroom door, waiting for Kaiden’s return, and Lucinia’s smile faded to a look of guilt. She couldn’t believe that she had almost killed the Ghost in a moment of rage before. If it weren’t for Kaiden, she might have gone through with it. The Warlock shook her head and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it before addressing Kaiden from outside. “Need any help, babe?”

“Nah, I think I can do this on my own.” Kaiden responded, sounding slightly embarrassed that she even asked. After a moment the toilet flushed and the sink started running. After the sink shut off he opened the door. Lucinia saw the man she loved somewhere under the bandages and bruises, creating a familiar feeling of elation in her chest.

“You should think about bathing today, if you feel able. I can assist you.”

“Are you offering me a sponge bath, Nurse Ren?” Kaiden asked in his customary cocksure tone. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead gave a coy smile in response.

“You know what? Sure. Anything for you.” She responded, moving towards him to offer her body as support. Kaiden wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she walked him over to a nearby chair in the dining area of the apartment. He sat down while she headed back to the bathroom and began drawing a bath. While the tub filled she went into his bedroom. “What do you want to wear?” She shouted from within the room, digging into his closet.

“I want to go out today so maybe some jeans and a sweater? I don’t know. Something comfortable but respectable.” He replied while waving the Ghost over to him. She noticed a pensive look on the side of his face that wasn’t covered in bandages. “What about Cloud?”

“What _about_ Cloud?” The Ghost replied.

“I’m trying to give you a name, here.”

“Well, If I’m being perfectly honest with you, I don’t think I like it.” She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully in an attempt to not anger him. He laughed and she flinched, expecting a more violent response like the ones she received from her former Guardian. Once she realized he was genuinely laughing she joined in with a chuckle.

“That’s fine I’ll keep at it. Winter?”

“Why are you choosing cold things?” She questioned, looking to the former Hunter quizzically.

“Good point. I don’t know, maybe I’m just feeling cold right now.” He reached up and endearingly nudged her new shell with his finger, the way a proud father might brush his finger against his child’s cheek. He had noticed the flinch and merely hoped to remind her that he would never hurt her. Lucinia made her way out of the bedroom with a bundle of clean clothing and walked back into the bathroom, stopping the bath water before coming back out empty handed to help Kaiden back in. He held his hand up to her, attempting to do it on his own. He was able to get up and limp over to the bathroom with relative ease, much to Lucinia’s surprise. He turned back to the Ghost and winked before letting her know that she may not want to follow. The Ghost picked up on his meaning and with a nod she disappeared into his room.

Lucinia helped Kaiden get his clothing off and unwrapped all his bandages before guiding him into the bathtub slowly. They were careful not to stress the areas of his body that were stitched up, so as not to damage him further. She thankfully added some epsom salt to the water to soothe his bruised midsection, which he was immensely grateful for. He leaned back as much as he could with the support of his right leg and relaxed.

“Are you sure you want to go out today? If there is anything you need I could go and pick it up.” Lucinia took a wet washcloth to his body, carefully cleaning the areas around the wounds.

“I just need to get outside, been feeling a little cooped up. Don’t worry though, I think I just need a walk. Nothing wild.” He responded before hissing as she passed over his ribcage with the washcloth.

“I am going to worry no matter what, Kai.” She set the washcloth down and splayed her fingers delicately over his chest, carefully avoiding wounds with her slender fingers. She was in a tank top and a pair of tight leggings; it seemed as if she had slept in this outfit. Her long, lilac colored hair was pulled back into a messy bun on the crown of her head and her glowing eyes were contrasted by dark shadows which had formed underneath them. It was clear that she was exhausted.

“I know.” Kaiden brought his hand up to her face and rested it on her jaw, his fingers laying on either side of her ear. His thumb tenderly traced the glowing light that moved just under her pale, violet skin. Looking up he met her tired, alabaster eyes with soft, verdant eyes of his own. His sun kissed skin was rougher than hers, his edges more sharp. Everything smooth and gentle about her appearance was the opposite in him. He was thin, thinner than he used to be, but still muscular. He had the lithe, narrow body of a Hunter but the soft touch of a Human. She always found him to be extraordinarily beautiful and even now, with wounds marring his resilient skin, she felt the same was true. Maybe he was even more beautiful like this. There was something alluring about how vulnerable he had become since he started his reformation journey. All she wanted to do was protect this man, to give her life if necessary to keep him safe.

“Where do you want to go?” She reached back to the cloth and continued washing him. She focused on cleaning his face up before moving to his hair. His hair was long on top with an undercut and he usually kept it pulled back. She took the tie out and let the thick, black strands of hair frame his angular face. Her eyes lit up in a look of reverence at the sight. She cherished the fact that she was the only person to ever get the pleasure of seeing him like this.

“I’d like to go to the Tower. I think I can find some answers about our little friend out there.” He looked upwards towards the ceiling, giving her a better angle and keeping the soap out of his now closed eyes. “I just want to understand more about this ‘bond’ process, get some facts. I don’t want either of us to get our hopes up for something that isn't possible, you know?”

“I understand. I think that’s a good idea.”

“She wants me to name her.” He added.

“Name her? That is a pretty big deal.” Lucinia sighed. “But maybe you should. You saved her, in a way, and she wants to honor you.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” He leaned into her hand as she brushed over the shaved portion of his hair.

“I could go with you if you want.”

“Nah, you should stay here. It’s not that I don’t want you to come with me but you need a break. Take a shower, get some sleep, just relax. Let me get out of your hair for a few hours, it’ll do you well.” He reached over and placed his hand on hers as it gripped the side of the tub, balancing her as she continued with his hair. “I won’t be gone long.”

“Okay.” She finished up with his head and moved down to his legs. He had been keeping his left thigh above the water to avoid soaking the long, narrow surgical cut.

“Thanks for doing this, babe. Really. You’re amazing.”

“It is nothing. I did this kind of thing during the Red War. Only then, my patients were not nearly as cute as you.” She leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Well, _obviously_.” Kaiden joked, returning her affection with a delicate kiss on her lips. She finished washing him and then helped him dry off before redressing his wounds. She wrapped up his leg, forearms, and chest after putting some ointment over the wounds. The stitched up cut on his face, a deep slice stretching from the center of his cheek down to the underside of his jaw, was the only one she covered there. This left his face looking worse for wear between the smaller cuts and bruising, but at least it wasn’t covered in bandages like a ‘mummy’, as he jokingly put it.

Next Lucy helped him get dressed. She had picked out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans (the only type of pants he owns that isn’t armored or pajamas), a black v-neck t-shirt, and a dark blue hoodie. He slipped on a pair of worn out Doc’s and tied his hair back, ready to face the day now thanks to his loving girlfriend. He was walking with a slight limp but seemed to be in less pain overall. Lucinia went over to the kitchen to grab his medications and a glass of water while Kaiden walked into his bedroom to check on the Ghost.

From Kaiden’s bedroom window one could witness a relatively unobstructed view of the Tower. If one were to look up, the Traveler itself was visible as well. The Ghost was peering out the window at the view as Kaiden approached her. “I could get you a scope, you might be able to see Commander Zavala up there.” Kaiden groaned as his backside leaned against the windowsill. The Ghost was outside the window, but only just, hovering in the air. She wouldn’t take her eye off the Tower, looking at it with what could only be described as yearning.

“Landen never took me there.” Saying his name made her instantly resentful. There was a time in which she thought all Guardians were like him. She cursed the Traveler back then, failing to understand why she was brought into creation as a mere toy for some Guardian to abuse. However, now that she was here and so close to the Traveler with Kaiden next to her, she knew for certain that there was more to life than what Landen showed her.

“Muffin.” Kaiden said, looking at her over his shoulder. She simply groaned in response. “Ok, um… How about Toffee?”

“You want to name me after food, now?” She looked to him inquisitively.

“Doesn’t have to be food. How about Scarlet?” He lifted himself up and turned around, placing his hands on the windowsill for support. She merely frowned. “Ok, ok. I get it, I suck with names.”

“It’s not that you suck, I just don’t think you’re putting any thought into it. You’re trying to come up with a name quickly instead of taking the time to find something that fits.” She responded kindly. His efforts were appreciated regardless of quality. “How did you name Baldur?”

“I didn’t name him. The little punk named himself. Named me too, actually.” Kaiden chuckled ruefully.

“You’ll have to tell me all about him. Sounds like he was really special.” The Ghost bumped into his shoulder in a friendly way, turning his solemn expression into a smile.

Lucinia walked into the room and handed Kaiden about 5 different pills. “Take these for me please.” He recognized one as a prescription he had been on to help rid him of his former Ether addiction, another was the pain medication he took the night before, but the rest were new to him. He took them in his hand and paused, looking to Lucinia for some form of confirmation that this was the correct thing to do. “They are just pain meds and antibiotics.”

He wasn’t a fan of pills but understood the need for so many, given the circumstances. He took them all in one gulp before making his way to the door. He urged Lucinia to get some rest before kissing her and stepping outside, promising to not be gone long. Kaiden wasn’t hungry but knew he should eat something so while he and the Ghost made their way to the Tower he picked up some bubble tea. A little tea and sugar should help to at least give him some energy, he figured. He and the Ghost talked a bit about the Last City, which she had also never been to, while walking around. He took her by Rapture, the restaurant where he works as a sous chef, and introduced her to his coworkers and boss. She seemed to have a lot of fun meeting new people and taking in the sights the City had to offer. 

Next stop was the Tower.

* * *

They arrived at the Tower and took an elevator up to the Annex. Kaiden was somewhat surprised his clearance pass actually worked given that he was barred from the Tower for so long. He figured that when Zavala said he would reinstitute the former Hunter he meant he’d get around to it eventually. He was a busy man, after all. However, it seemed to have gone through relatively quickly.

Their first stop was to visit the Drifter. Kaiden warned the Ghost to stay hidden. Drifter wasn’t dangerous, however he didn’t have the best track record with being friendly to Ghosts. Due to this Ghosts history of trauma, he figured it best if she wasn’t seen.

“Well look at what the War Hound dragged in.” Drifter clicked his tongue against his teeth, taking in the view of the disheveled Hunter. “Elika told me what happened. I’d say I feel sorry for ya but we both know I don’t.”

“How kind of you. You get my shipment of Spinmetal? I did manage to finish the job before all this happened.” Kaiden gestures vaguely to his own face.

“I got it, yeah. Already wired you the glimmer. No need for you to come all this way.” Drifter leaned back against the railing of his station, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure, didn’t check my account. Just wanted to make sure we were solid.”

“We’re solid.” Drifter was nearly impossible to read but it seemed as if he was actually being honest.

“Good.” Kaiden turned around and started limping back out to the hallway.

“For what it’s worth, which ain’t much,” Drifter called out from where he stood causing Kaiden to pause. “We’re square in all matters, kid. I ain’t about to hold a grudge against you, especially since she doesn’t want me to. You know where I stand, I’m still waitin’ to see where you stand. Better be on the right side of the line this time or else she will put you down for good.”

“I know.” Kaiden waved over his shoulder and continued walking. He turned the corner and gingerly made his way towards the Bazaar.

“That seemed tense.” The Ghost appeared next to Kaiden and followed along with him as he hobbled up the excessive amount of stairs.

“That’s just Drifter. He and I have never really gotten along. Mostly my fault, if I’m being fair. He’s dating my best and oldest friend so he’s just posturing to protect her which, honestly, I find commendable. That was probably the best case scenario for how that could have gone down.”

“I see.” She remained quiet for a while after this and so did Kaiden. He knew he needed to fill her in on his sketchy past but he honestly didn’t even know where to begin. The shame he felt about the things he had done prevented him from indulging her. One day, maybe. _One day_.

As the duo finally reached the top of the stairs Kaiden sat on a crate to recover. His injured leg, which felt relatively fine before the stairs, was killing him now. His chest hurt too and he felt winded. The Ghost stayed with him, seeming to be in awe of every Guardian that passed them. It was wholesome just watching her excitement at every little thing that he took for granted. He’d been to the Tower a million times but she had him reminiscing about his first time. It was the old Tower for him, but still. He understood her astonishment.

Suddenly he heard a throat clearing behind him. Instinctually he turned sharply to see who was there and growled in pain as he twisted. Who he saw behind him made him tense up.

“Lucinia? Why are you in Titan armor?” The Ghost addressed the Titan who was now standing next to Kaiden. She happened to look almost exactly like Lucinia.

“This is Minerva, Lucy’s twin sister.” Kaiden said calmly as he turned to the Ghost, attempting to reassure her.

Minerva stood with her arms crossed over her broad chest. She had Lucinia’s face but that was where the similarities ended. Minerva sported dark purple hair that was styled in a tall, wispy mohawk and dark purple lipstick; a color much bolder than anything Lucinia would wear. Her facial markings were different as well, though her skin and eyes were the same color as Lucy’s. The Titan’s build also differed from her twin. Lucinia was all delicate curves but Minerva was built like Adonis and stacked with plenty of muscle.

“Kaiden.” She nodded at him before turning to the Ghost. “I assume you’re the Ghost my sister mentioned. Just got off a call with her.” Minerva’s voice was slightly deeper than Lucinia’s and she spoke a little more relaxed, using contractions and imperfect grammar unlike Lucy.

“Is she resting?” Kaiden asked nervously. Minerva always made him feel uneasy, mostly because he knows she’d rip him in half if he ever hurt Lucinia. When Kaiden and Lucy originally broke up he was pretty sure Minerva would find him and kill him. When she never showed he assumed Lucy must have talked her out of it. Seeing her here made him feel on edge, even though she clearly meant no ill will. If she did, she wouldn’t waste time with small talk.

“You know her. Resting is relative. I think she did take a nap though, so there’s that.” She eyed his face, seeming to focus on the cuts across it. “That guy really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

“It’s fine.” Kaiden shrugged as Minerva’s face softened. “I’ll manage.”

“It’s not fine. We both know that.” She subtly hinted at her knowledge of his past, knowing as well as him that this whole nightmare was far from over. The Titan, Landen, was just the tip of the iceberg. “I’m sorry to hear about Baldur.”

“Thanks. I know he and Scipio were buds. You’re both welcome to come pay your respects, if you ever want. I still have his shell.”

“That would be nice, yeah. Maybe we will.” Minerva paused, fiddling with her gloved fingers nervously before finally continuing. “Look, Lucy talked to me about my 'attitude problem' in regards to you. I know you and I haven’t always gotten along. I used to blame you for that but I know it didn’t help that I constantly came at you sideways, even before… everything. Despite the harm you did, you never intentionally hurt her and for that I guess I should thank you.”

“It’s water under the bridge, Minerva. Really. I have so much to apologize to you for. I know I fucked up and nearly got you all killed back in the Keep of Voices.”

“We all have our baggage from that place. I think all of us, even Elika, have realized that blaming you for all our woes was unfair. We pushed you away when we should have been there for you. So yeah, water under the bridge for me too. Can’t speak for everyone but in my book, we’re good.” Minerva held her arms out for a hug and Kaiden embraced her.

“I love your sister and I’d gladly die my final death if it meant keeping her alive one day longer.” He promised via a whisper into Minerva’s ear. She gripped her hands tightly onto his hoodie, a silent acknowledgement that she would do the same for her sister. They backed away and gave each other kind smiles before she made to leave.

“I should get going. I’ll be here at the Tower for awhile though. If you need me, give me a call.” She waved at the Ghost and took her leave. Kaiden retained his smile as she left. It was nice to hear that she and maybe some of the others were open to the idea of maybe talking to him again. He missed a lot of things about his old life but his friends forsaking him left a hole within him that he didn’t previously think could ever be filled.

“I’m glad to have met her. She seems nice.” The Ghost looked at him.

“She is.”

“What’s next?”

“We are going to talk to someone about our little situation.” Kaiden turned his gaze over to a corner of the Bazaar where a certain Warlock currently stood, pouring over research and data.

He had a few options when it came to who he was going to bring this issue to but realistically this was the only one that made sense in the long run. Kaiden approached Osiris with caution. The Warlock kept his back to the former Hunter but it was clear that he heard him approach. “Master Osiris. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk.” He addressed Osiris with respect, even bowing his head slightly. The two had gotten along swimmingly in the past due to having similar personalities. Now that Kaiden had fallen from grace, so to speak, he was concerned that might have changed.

“No need for formalities Kaiden, you may call me Osiris. I have a few moments. What do you need?” Osiris turned to Kaiden and upon seeing the state of him his eyes sharpened. “What happened to you?”

“Long story.”

“You lost your Light, didn’t you?” The Warlock’s expression became empathetic but he didn’t push the subject beyond that question. Kaiden nodded in response. “I suppose we have that in common.” His tone was now bitter though it clearly wasn’t meant to be directed at Kaiden.

“I heard about Sagira. I’d say I’m sorry but you must be tired of hearing that by now. I know I am.”

“You’re right. That has become quite tiresome.” As he spoke the Ghost appeared next to Kaiden. He looked to Kaiden then to the Ghost and his brow furrowed as he slowly realized what was going on. “What was it you wanted to ask me about?”

“Her Guardian died. Their bond was broken so she can’t bring him back. I guess what I wanted to ask was if there was any way for her to find a new Guardian, to reforge that bond with someone else. I mean, is that even possible?”

“You mean _you_.” Osiris spoke plainly so Kaiden followed suit.

“Sure. The thought has crossed my mind.”

Osiris hummed and placed his hand on his chin contemplatively. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been searching for similar information given his current situation. However, most of the data was incomplete or came from disreputable sources. “I do not know much, but there have been a few cases of such a thing happening. It’s important to note that these cases are few and far between. It is possible, in a sense, but it could take years to form that bond, if it could even be formed at all. This isn’t something that is likely to happen overnight.” Osiris had moved in closer to Kaiden and spoke in a low tone, as if he was revealing a long guarded secret.

“But it’s possible?”

“Yes.”

“Then there’s hope.” Kaiden sighed, somewhat relieved even though this wasn’t quite the answer he had hoped for.

“I suppose.” Osiris’ disposition darkened momentarily before his eyes came to focus on something behind Kaiden which made him smile. Kaiden turned around only to see a large, silvery Titan adorned in purple ribbons and a centurion-like helmet. He stood before Kaiden with his hands on his waist, appearing larger than he already was and effectively blocking Kaiden’s exit. There was silence for a moment as Kaiden backed away from the Titan slowly, attempting to hide his body behind Osiris. The Warlock spoke first, cutting through the uncomfortable silence. “Hello, Saint.”

“What is _he_ doing here?” Saint-14’s voice was quiet yet powerful and full of discontent.

“I was just leaving.” Kaiden looked shy, unwilling to make eye contact with the Titan. He turned back to Osiris briefly. “Thanks for your help.”

“Any time.” Osiris nodded and Kaiden attempted to slink past Saint, who didn’t allow him passage.

Saint looked at Kaiden with an expression that was impossible to read beyond his helm. After a tense moment his posture softened and he placed a hand on Kaiden’s shoulder. “You have been through tough times, no? No one deserves this, not even you.” He released his hold on Kaiden’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but have a soft spot for the situation, considering that Osiris was in a similar one. The former Hunter nodded at him, a silent thank you, before continuing on towards the Courtyard.

As he walked through the hallways of the Tower and up more stairs, much to his displeasure, he talked to the Ghost. He told her about the history of the Tower and what it symbolizes to Guardians and Ghosts alike. She listened intently to everything he said as he guided her to a walkway that stood between where Commander Zavala stationed himself and Lord Shaxx’s alcove. From here, the view of the Traveler was unimpeded.

The Ghost looked up at the Traveler in awe. She had never seen it this clearly before. Since arriving in the Last City the Ghost felt a sense of warmth radiating from the Traveler. Yet here, looking at it in all its glory, she finally felt a true connection to it. “This is amazing, Kaiden.” She whispered.

“How do you feel?”

“Like... “ She paused and turned to face Kaiden. “Like I finally found my purpose.”

Kaiden turned to lean on the handrail in front of him and gazed out at the Traveler for himself. It had been awhile since he felt it’s warmth. Even standing here now he couldn’t feel it at all. He did feel something, however. It was small and bright, seemingly lighting him up from within. He didn’t have to consider the source as it was painfully obvious that the Ghost was making him feel this way. He’d been around plenty of Ghosts since he lost his Light but none of them had given him this feeling. “Hikari.”

“What?” The Ghost floated in front of him curiously.

“That should be your name.” He looked at her and half expected her to groan about it but she didn’t. He’d had it on his mind since he saw some sunlight reflecting off of her shell while in the Last City. The way the light bounced off her and into his eye sparked the thought, which developed into a name. It just felt right.

“I love it.” Her eye light turned into a heart as she snuggled against his neck excitedly.

They didn’t speak for a long while after that but he now felt warmer than ever before in her presence. The two of them had grown quite close in the short time they had been together. It was a feeling he never thought he’d be lucky enough to feel again.

* * *

The duo eventually made their way back home. Along the way Hikari received a message from Lucinia saying that she had gone out to pick up some groceries and that she’d be home after. So it was likely that they would get back before her. Kaiden opened the door to his apartment and immediately kicked off his boots before making his way to the bedroom. He was sore all over and in desperate need of a nap. He approached his bedroom door and noticed that it was closed. This struck him as odd since he and Lucinia never closed it unless they were inside.

“Did she beat us home?” Kaiden wondered aloud. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door before Hikari could warn him of what she now sensed was on the other side. He barely dodged the first knife that struck the door next to his neck.

He backed out, shouting at Hikari to hide before deftly dodging the next knife that was hurled at his head from inside the bedroom. A figure now stood in the doorway, the open window of his bedroom visible from behind them. She was a Hunter, it seemed, and was dressed in sleek, black armor. As the woman stepped out of the doorway and into better lighting he instantly recognized her as Sen, one of Corvus’ enforcers. Kaiden held his hands up before dodging yet another knife.

“You look like shit. Guess Landen really did a number on you before you murdered him. How’d you pull that off anyway?” Sen asked Kaiden as she slowly approached where he was now standing helplessly with his back against a wall.

“I had help.”

“Didn’t think you had any friends.”

“In all fairness you don’t know me.” Kaiden glanced down and saw the Void blades slowly forming in her hands. She plunged a blade at him but he caught it, holding the blade with both of his bare hands to keep it from piercing his throat. His grip was tight despite the sharp pain caused by the Void blade cutting through his palms and fingers.

He gasped loudly as she pushed against the blade; the cool, odd feeling of pure Void energy permeating his skin. He watched his own blood slowly stream through the gaps between his fingers. He was slipping and she was far stronger than him, given his current state. So the former Hunter pushed the blade to the side, allowing it to stab into the wall behind him. However, he’d forgotten one critical element of this fight: _she had two blades_. It was a quick thing, the Spectral Blade plunging into his throat. He’d never been killed like this, surprisingly. He figured it would hurt more.

Kaiden reached up and instinctively covered the wound with his hands as he slid down the wall to a seated position. The enemy Hunter just stood and watched silently. He knew her well enough to know that she probably relished this view of him as he bled out on the dining room floor. Her Ghost appeared and Sen gestures towards Kaiden, urging it to take a photo. Once that was complete she transmatted away leaving no trace of her having been there at all.

Hikari appeared as soon as Sen left. Upon seeing her desperate expression the tears that had been welling in Kaiden’s eyes finally overflowed, streaming down his now bloody face. He attempted to tell her something but couldn’t speak, blood simply trickled out of his mouth when he opened it. His eyes looked frightened, more frightened than they looked when he was being tortured a week ago. He knew this was the end. His weak hand reached out and touched Hikari’s shell as a cold burst of air shot through the room. Lucinia’s scream was the last sound he heard before his eyesight faded to black, all light and sound snuffed out by the finality of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this criminal cliffhanger but I promise this story is not done yet!! There is still more to come for Kaiden <3


	3. Reflection

Kaiden Kellas inhaled the soft, tepid scent of a perfect summer day. His mind felt free, uninhibited by any and all burdens. A comforting breeze blew across his face as took deep, slow breaths, savoring this moment of peace.  As consciousness slowly crept up on him, the way it does the morning after a restful slumber, he began to take in his surroundings. Without opening his eyes he could tell he was somewhere on Earth. The scent, the breeze, the sound of birds - it was obvious. 

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a clear view of the underside of the Traveler. It seemed to be larger than it usually was and close enough to touch. He reached his hand up and attempted to make contact but felt nothing. At that he smiled and closed his eyes again while taking in a deep breath of the clean, fragrant air around him.  He couldn’t remember how he got here or where he was to go next but it didn’t seem to bother him in the least. The comfort and peace offered to him in this moment was enough. The Hunter suddenly felt a small, warm weight on his chest. He opened his eyes abruptly to see Baldur, his late Ghost.

“Baldur?” Kaiden asked softly, almost as if he was afraid speaking would somehow make Baldur disappear.

“Hey, Kai.” Baldur replied. Kaiden reached his hand down and gently caressed Baldur’s shell with his thumb. The Ghost floated up and slightly away from his Guardian after a moment. “Do you know where you are, bud?”

“Earth.” 

“Look closer.” 

Kaiden slowly sat up to get a good look around him. Upon further inspection, he couldn’t be sure where he was. He was sitting in the middle of a field of green grass freckled with various flowers which seemed to stretch out beyond the horizon in all directions. A sense of panic set in and he looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. Almost instantly everything clicked:  _ He was dead _ . 

The memories of what led him here flowed through him like the breeze. He recalled every single detail: the taste of copper in his mouth, the choked out goodbye to Hikari, the warm flow of his own blood over his hands, Lucinia’s ear-piercing scream...  _ This must be the afterlife. _ A wave of emotion washed over Kaiden but somehow the feeling he landed on was peacefulness. He was never one to challenge fate; if this was his time then so be it. He wasn’t angry but he did regret the way in which he left. Leaving Lucy and Hikari like that felt bad, however there was nothing he could do to change things. He had to accept this and so he did. 

All at once he felt a familiar warmth blossoming in his chest, slowly spreading out to all of his extremities.  _ Maybe this wasn’t the end, after all. _ He looked back to Baldur as he fell onto his back again, “How long have we got?” 

“I don’t know.” Baldur whispered as he once again rested his shell on Kaiden’s chest. He suspected this wasn’t the end of the Hunter but wanted to savor every moment he had with him. 

The two of them rested like this, silent yet together, for what felt like hours. Every once in a while a tear streamed down Kaiden’s face and cleared a little pathway through the dried blood, revealing clean skin underneath. “I’m… I’m sorry, Baldur. For everything. I got you killed. It was all my fault.” 

Baldur sat still for a moment before he quietly replied, “I don’t blame you for a single thing.”

“You should.”

“No. I won’t and you shouldn’t blame yourself either. It was an accident. Wrong place, wrong time. I know you didn’t intend for that to happen and it hurt me to watch you suffer afterwards.” The Ghost snuggled against Kaiden’s chest. He could feel their time together coming to an end so he chose his words carefully. “There’s a saying I think you should remember, Kai: Death ends a life, not a relationship. I will always be with you and what we had isn’t gone.”

Kaiden’s lip trembled as he held back the onslaught of more tears. He sniffled and rested his hand against Baldur’s shell, hugging him in the only way possible. Baldur was right, of course. His death hadn’t altered their relationship one bit. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be here, Kai.” Baldur’s voice was calm. Their time together was coming to an end. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not your time to die. Of that, I’m sure. Tell Lucinia I said hello and tell Hikari that she has my blessing, you two will make a great pair.”

Before Kaiden could respond he felt the warmth of the Traveler’s Light shining down on him from above. A soft glow overtook his body and wiped him clean of any blood, dirt, and grime. The glow grew over time, blinding him so that pure Light was all he could see. Baldur was gone but Kaiden knew now that he wasn’t lost forever. He knew that somewhere, in a plane beyond Kaiden’s comprehension, Baldur exists. He was immensely thankful to have this time with his late Ghost. Finally, the Hunter closed his eyes and allowed the Light to take him. It was time to go home.

* * *

Kaiden awoke with a gasp, filling his lungs with the cool, damp air of his apartment. He lurched forward, gripping tightly onto his chest as he continued gasping for air. All he could hear was a slight ringing in his ears. It was as if his body had awakened before his senses. His breathing slowly began to stabilize and he looked down to his shaking hands. They were clean; no blood whatsoever was visible on them. He grasped at his neck next and found no wounds. 

A pair of soft, lavender colored hands grasped onto his knees. His eyes instantly darted up to the face of Lucinia Ren, who was sitting on her knees in front of him with bloodshot eyes. A dark, splotchy shade had taken up residence on the Awoken's tear-stained cheeks, making her immense sorrow painfully apparent.

A wordless exchange occurred between the two as she tried to confirm that what she was seeing was real. A minute ago the love of her life was lying dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly, he was alive again. The Hunter had been without Light for months now and before that she hadn’t spoken to him in nearly two years. She recognized the resurrection of a Guardian, she’d been through it and seen it thousands of times, but it shouldn’t be possible for Kaiden. Unless, of course, his light had returned to him somehow.

The details were less important than the fact that he was alive and at that realization Lucinia proceeded to lunge forward, embracing her boyfriend. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she began sobbing against his shoulder as soon as her head came to rest there. Her arms wrapped around his body and her fingers dug into his as she gripped him tightly, afraid to ever let him go again. 

Kaiden’s hearing came back to him as soon as her head hit his shoulder and the first sound he heard was Lucy’s soft sobbing. He closed his eyes and returned her tight embraces with one of equal strength. A million thoughts ran through his head but the thought of her came before every single one of them.

“How?” She could barely get the word out between gasps for breath.

“I don’t know.” Kaiden’s gaze over Lucinia’s head landed abruptly on Hikari. The Ghost was hovering in the air, watching the scene unfold quietly. “Hikari?”

Lucinia calmed herself as she sat up and looked over her shoulder at the Ghost with an expectant look on her face. With both pairs of eyes on her, Hikari finally spoke. “I can’t really explain it. It just… It just kind of happened. I saw you die and then there was this Light and now…"

“You brought him back, then? Does this mean he is no longer Lightless?” Lucy inquired.

“Y-yes.” The Ghost confirmed, shifting her attention from Lucinia to Kaiden. “I suppose you are my Guardian now, Kai.”

A quizzical look crossed the Hunter's face before he took a deep breath in and held it. He straightened his posture and closed his eyes as he began searching for any Light within him. He slowly exhaled and felt the Traveler’s Light as clear as day. It was intense yet gentle as it pooled in his core. It had been awhile, and felt like even longer, but the familiar feeling was a coveted one.

A smile tugged at the corners of Kaiden’s mouth. “I saw Baldur. He says hello.”

“What? When?” Lucinia asked.

“On the other side. It was beautiful, Lucy. Green grass, flowers as far as the eye could see. The Traveler was there.”

“You witnessed the afterlife? That is incredible.” Lucy whispered as she became lost in thought. Many Light bearers can only dream of what the afterlife looks and feels like. Kaiden opened his eyes and turned to Hikari.

“He mentioned you, too. Said he gives you his blessing.”

“W-what? Me? R-really? What an honor!" Hikari stuttered. 

The Hunter held out his hand and Hikari floated over to rest on it. As she did a few arcs of electricity jolted across his hand as he summoned his newfound Light. The mild, tickling sensation made the Ghost laugh. Kaiden chuckled along with her before asking, “How did you pull this off, anyway?”

“I… I don’t know. It’s just… I saw you die and I felt  _ something _ . It was deep and painful, like… sadness? I didn’t have to think, it just happened. I guess that bond formed faster than we thought it would.” She looked down shyly.

Kaiden brought his hand towards his face so that he could rest his forehead against her shell. “I guess so. We have so much to learn together. It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

“It is.” The Ghost chuckled. “I’m so thankful that you found me.”

“Likewise,  _ chīsana hikari _ .” Kaiden whispered. In that moment he could feel that their bond was already unbreakable, much like his bond with Baldur. She felt it too and it was unlike anything she ever felt with her previous Guardian. 

* * *

Afternoon made way to evening and the dull glow of the sun breaking through cloudy skies flooded the streets of the Last City. Kaiden’s apartment soon lit up in shades of orange and pink as the sun continued to hide behind the City’s barrier wall. The smell of fresh curry filled the apartment as Kaiden took it upon himself to make dinner. They ate it up eagerly, the smiles on their faces never fading as they celebrated Kaiden’s regained Light.

During their meal Kaiden and Lucy talked in-depth about the things he saw on the other side. The afterlife wasn't something Guardians typically thought about before the Red War. When Ghaul stripped all Guardians of their Light, theories about what came after final death became more prevalent. Lucinia worked as a combat medic after the Tower was taken in the Cabal incursion. She was familiar with final death and therefore was intrigued about what came next, if anything. Kaiden's insight made her feel more at peace with the concept. Maybe there was something form of Elysium for them after all.

As the stars lit up the night sky the couple finally found themselves alone and restless. They laid together, each of them craving each other’s touch. Lucinia felt whole again in his arms and Kaiden would later swear he’d never slept so peacefully in all his life. The warmth of their shared Light kept them safe from the night’s chill as they slept with their limbs tangled together in a comforting embrace. 

The morning light peeked through the sheer drapes covering Kaiden’s bedroom window. He was awake and had taken to watching Hikari as she bounced around outside. The weight of Lucinia’s head was felt on his chest, rising and falling with his every breath. He felt a palm run across his bare skin as Lucy’s arm slowly wrapped around his body. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. 

“Good morning, my love.” She murmured, her eyelids still heavy from sleep. 

Kaiden leaned over to kiss her forehead as he pulled her in closer to his body. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm. Better than I’ve slept in weeks.” 

Hikari heard them stirring and sharply turned around to catch Kaiden’s gaze, wondering if they needed more privacy. He lifted a hand up from behind Lucy and waved at the Ghost, making it clear that she didn’t need to leave. After a few minutes Lucy finally sat up. Kaiden followed shortly after, surprised at how easy it was to move at all. The immense pain and stress that he woke up with the day before was just a memory now. 

Three deep scars from his previous injuries remained in spite of his resurrection: One along his cheek from the corner of his nose to the underside of his jaw and two that ran across his chest in an X shape. Hikari had informed him that the replacement femur was still in his body, and would always be there, but the pain surrounding it had thankfully dissipated.

Lucinia took a shower and Kaiden made his way to the kitchen to dispose of all the pills that had been in his possession. Everything had to go, from the painkillers for his injuries to the prescription that was assisting with his former Ether addiction. He no longer needed them and given his past struggles he figured it was best to destroy them completely.

“How are you feeling today?” Hikari asked, fluttering around the Hunter’s head as he finished his task. 

“I feel fantastic! How about you?” He asked while turning his attention to the dirty dishes from last night's meal.

“I’m feeling great!” The Ghost exclaimed, flipping in the air. Kaiden chuckled, finding the light-heartedness that embodied Hikari to be as endearing as ever. 

Lucinia emerged from the shower and Kaiden went to take one of his own. The Warlock flopped onto the couch, her long hair still damp, and closed her eyes. After a moment she felt as though she was being watched and when she opened her eyes she saw Hikari staring at her from across the room. “Is there something I can help you with, Hikari?”

“No! Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I just think you’re really nice.”

“Thank you, Hikari. I think you are really nice as well. Also, you are not being rude at all.” Lucinia smiled warmly at the Ghost. She summoned her own Ghost, Penumbra, and the two Ghosts found a way to occupy each other’s time which allowed Lucy to rest her eyes for a little while longer. 

Kaiden eventually returned and sat on the couch, pulling Lucinia’s legs across his lap. “Alright folks, we need to talk. I have some plans for today and I need all three of you on board with me.”

“Plans? For what?” Lucinia asked, looking pointedly at the Hunter.

“Revenge.” Hikari responded for Kaiden, somehow knowing what it was he was going to say.

He nodded at Hikari, confirming her assertion before adding, “I want to take down Corvus.” 

“Today?” Lucy sat up so that she could engage her entire body in the conversation. Her pale, white eyes glowed brightly as she looked to Kaiden. 

“No time like the present. Look, here’s the deal.” Kaiden leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he addressed the group. “Hikari knows this, I’m sure, but Lucy and Penumbra - you two need to know as well. Corvus is as despicable as they come. He deals drugs to the entire system. Horrible shit too, stuff that kills people and destroys lives. On top of that I’m pretty sure he traffics people. I’m not sure where to or why but Baldur and I were gathering intel that suggested his involvement.”

After a long, sullen silence Penumbra spoke up. “That’s awful. We should do something then, right?” She looked to her Guardian for affirmation. 

“Yes, we should. I would also like to get revenge on this monster for all the pain he has caused you, caused  _ us _ .” Lucinia’s eyes filled with wispy shadows as the Darkness within her begged for a violent end to Corvus’ life. Kaiden could see it, just as he did when she almost killed Hikari in a moment of rage. He grabbed onto her thigh and squeezed, channeling his Light into her and expelling the Darkness for the time being. 

“He has a lot to answer for. We could be doing the system a favor by taking him down. He works hard to stay just under the Vanguard’s notice, it’s unlikely anyone else will make a move on him anytime soon. So... it’s up to us.” As soon as Kaiden finished speaking the four of them started outlining a plan to infiltrate Corvus’ stronghold on the Tangled Shore. It wouldn’t be easy, and they still needed to account for the Guardian who killed Kaiden yesterday, but they were confident in their shared abilities. 

Kaiden and Lucinia had a unique relationship in the field. Both of them preferred Arc abilities and thus moved through enemies in the same way that thunder and lightning moved through the sky. They knew that together they would be at their strongest. Their Light often felt as if it was shared, both pulling from the same source rather than independent sources. It was truly something to behold.

An hour or so passed and the plan was set which meant it was time to suit up. The Hunter brought Hikari to his room and opened the foot chest full of guns at the end of his bed. He handed each one to the Ghost, who promptly transmatted them into her inventory, and described the uses of each one to her. This was so that eventually, in heated moments on the battlefield, she would be able to assess what he needed as he needed it.

“Am I going too fast?”

“No, no. I think I have the hang of it.” Hikari nodded her head. It was a lot but she was just happy to have anyone care enough about her to involve her in strategy and planning. Her former Guardian usually just threw stuff at her to hold and got angry if she mistakenly gave him the wrong thing. 

“Ok, well don’t worry about it too much. We have to find a shared synergy first. After that, it’ll all be easy as pie.” He took a step away from the chest and faced a wardrobe at the back of the room. “Next up is armor. I don’t replace my armor often on the battlefield but I still want to explain some things to you.” He paused before opening it and took a deep breath in, letting out slowly before turning over his shoulder. “Sorry, it’s been awhile.”

Hikari nodded and flew in closer to her Guardian. He opened the wardrobe and revealed a mannequin which held a singular set of well-worn armor. It was a rather stylish set that was fit for a Hunter of his size and shape. His armored pants were complete with multiple belts and a silver snake running down the right leg. Paired with the pants were steel toed combat boots. The armor which covered his arms was made of a sleek fabric adorned with pieces of malleable metal. The set was protective, comfortable, and most of all flexible. A Hunter’s grace in battle was not to be hindered by restrictive armor.

A rare, exotic piece of armor stood out as the centerpiece of his ensemble. Gao Sinyada had forged a chestpiece, Raiden Flux, that eventually became mythic among Arcstriders like Kaiden. This specific piece of armor drew on the Arc energy within the wearer, amplifying it and thus making the wearer even more deadly in battle. It controls the chaos within, redirecting inner power to serve as an extension of the wearer’s will. Kaiden considered this to be his most prized possession. 

“That looks special.” Hikari whispered near Kaiden’s ear, watching him as he ran his fingers across the synapses running across the armor. Everything he wore was black, blue and silver. The Raiden Flux was no different. 

“It is. Like I said, I don’t usually change my armor. I’ve had a lot of this stuff for years, some parts of it are from before my first resurrection. You see, I was able to smith some of these armor bits on the helmet here from the armor I woke up in.”

“Wow, that’s… that’s impressive, Kai. I always thought Guardian’s changed armor like regular people change clothes. A different set for every day of the week.” 

“Many do, but not all of us. Sometimes you just find a set that you never want to get rid of. Lucinia is the same way, she’s had her robes since way back before I even knew her.” Kaiden smiled as he started to pull the armor off the mannequin and started to dress himself.

“I heard my name.” Lucinia stepped into the room. “Hope I’m not interrupting something.”

“Kai was just telling me about how his armor is special. He said yours is too.” Hikari looked up to see Lucinia battle-ready in a fine set of Warlock robes. It was an ornate yet subtle collection of dark purple and grey fabrics paired with dark silver metal. Her leg armor was the most unique, adorned with circuit board designs and thick, sturdy metal-plated boots. Unlike the Raiden Flux that Kaiden wore, Lucinia’s boots allowed her to unleash the uncontrolled chaos within her rather than control it. 

“Ah, yes. We are what some may refer to as “old school” when it comes to armor.” She glanced over to Kaiden, who was already half-way dressed. She paused to admire his shirtless body and noted the lack of injury. It pleased her to see that he was looking so much healthier, which made yesterday seem like a mere nightmare. 

“Help me with my cloak?” Kaiden asked and Lucinia crossed the room to assist him. She picked up the older cloak and draped it across his shoulders. He had always considered it to be a lucky charm of sorts and kept it well patched over the years. Once he was completely armored up she used her finger to gently lift his chin, allowing him to look her in the eyes.

“Are you sure you are ready for this? We could wait a day or two if you time to adjust.” She addressed him with a soft tone of voice that was laced with love and kindness.

“I’m ready for this, I promise. Besides, I’ll have you there so nothing bad can even happen to me, right?” He grinned and stood on his toes to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. 

After the kiss Lucinia backed away enough to whisper, “Of course. We will have each other's backs. Nothing can stop us, now.”

She leaned down to press her forehead against his. They stood like this, eyes closed, for a few moments before Hikari spoke, thus breaking the silence that had befallen the room. “I think we should get going if we want to make it there by twilight. Otherwise we may miss our window.”

“Let’s go kill this son of a bitch.” Kaiden smirked as an arc of electricity sparkled in his eyes. Hikari and Lucy could both feel his Light flaring up, desperately seeking vengeance on the criminal who ordered his murder. It was now or never, and as Kaiden liked to say:  _ There’s no time like the present _ . 


End file.
